viaje
by maestro jedi
Summary: un viaje puede hacerte descubrir mas de lo que tu mismo esperabas encontrar
1. Chapter 1

El clima era extrañamente soleado para un pueblo que no se distinguía de gozar de un buen clima la mayor parte del año

Sol, cielo azul, pajaritos cantando, todo parecía salir de un puto video de vialidad de la profesora de ética de la preparatoria de south park

Pero bueno ya no la vería nuevamente en dos largos meses de vacaciones que bien merecidos los tenia si se contaba, tener que morir casi a diario por alguna idiotez de sus amigos o suya propia, pero a un mas a causa de sus disque mejores amigos del alma, en especial no podía creer que volviera a caer en esa de que Butters se había quedado atrapado en el congelador de la cocina, en primera ¿Por que diablos Butters entraría a la cocina? En segunda ¿Que chingados hacia en el congelador? Y tercera y a un mas importante ¿por que putas madres siempre iba a revisar?

Ni el mismo se comprendía, pero al fin dos meses legos de esa godida escuela y lejos de ese godido pueblo, viajando en la camioneta de Craig por el norte del país, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta hace dos putas horas, ahora tenia que ir a explicarle a sus amigos, los cuales seguramente se encontrarían reunidos en el parque, que no podría viajar con ellos, por un asunto, que ni en sus mas temibles pesadillas el creería que se volvería realidad

Miren si es McCormick - repuso Craig mientras se empinaba de nueva cuenta su refresco sabor lima

¿Por qué traerá esa cara de tan pocos amigos? – exclamo Pip, algo contrariado

No lo se quizás una chica lo volvió a dejar plantado – repuso Damián sin mucha preocupación

Bueno si es algo de lo que debemos enterarnos el mismo no los dirá – dijo Stan mientras se recargaba un poco en la espalda de Kyle que en esos momentos se encontraba leyendo una revista de astronomía, nada raro en el dado que la mayoría de las veces terminaba leyendo una de sus múltiples revistas, cuando la conversación perdía el interés para el

Hola Kenny – dijo Clyde mientras volvía a empinarse su soda de naranja

Hola chicos – repuso el rubio mientras se sentaba al lado de Tweek el cual se sobre salto un poco, por el simple hecho de que se sentaran a su lado, pero se sobre puso al notar la suave mano de Craig sobre su hombro lo que hizo que el pequeño chico de ojos violeta se sonrojara delicadamente

¿Qué te sucede Kenny? – pregunto el pelirrojo de grupo, mientras dejaba de lado momentáneamente su revista

Si Kenny tienes esa cara, de me dejo botado la mina que me gustaba desde hacia un mes – repuso el chico Marsh con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa afirmación, en definitiva Stan siempre seria uno de sus mejores amigos junto con Kyke

No podre ir a el viaje con ustedes – repuso lentamente el rubio a los que sus amigos reaccionaron con una exclamación de sorpresa

¿Cómo que no iras? – pregunto rápidamente Craig

Si tu eres uno de los organizadores – repuso rápidamente Stan

Cierto, todo esto fue tu idea – exclamo Clyde

Tranquilícense chico – reclamo Kyle, mientras se levantaba de su posición – seguramente Kenny tiene una buena razón, para dejarnos plantados tan de repente o no es así Kenny – entre dijo el chico pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a su amigo rubio

Son cuestiones familiares – exclamo el rubio

¿No es nada serio verdad? – pregunto Stan mientras se acercaba a su amigo

¿Todos están bien? - pregunto Craig mientras hacia lo mismo que Stan

Si, si todos están bien, solo son algunos asuntos que debo resolver yo solo, es por eso que no podre ir con ustedes al viaje – repuso calmadamente el chico

O cielos, a Butters no le gustara la noticia en lo absoluto – exclamo Tweek mientras se volvía a desabotonar la camisa en uno de sus ya característicos ataques de pánico, cosa que hizo que Craig volviera con el para abotonársela de nuevo , no dejaría que su rubio anduviera con el pecho descubierto, mostrando mas carne de la que debería, en especial con esos dos ninfomanos llamados Kenny y Clyde

Para Kenny eso lo hizo regresar a la realidad, bien ahora que haría, una cosa era explicarle a sus amigos por que no iría con ellos, a su viaje y otra muy distinta seria explicarle a Butters el hecho de que no iría precisamente el que lo había convencido de ir y mas a un se había responsabilizado con sus padres de que el lo cuidaría

Después de despedirse de los chicos se encamino a la casa de su amigo de ojos azul grisáceo

En realidad a un que de el parque a la casa del mencionado chico no eran mas que cinco cuadras, para el chico de camisa naranja parecía mas bien cinco kilómetros en medio de fuego de artillería

¿Cómo diablos le explicaría a Butters que no iría con ellos en el viaje? Eso si que era un predicamento, pero bueno esperaba que al menos el chico pudiera comprender tan bien como los chicos

O al menos eso era lo que deseaba, mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa de los Stotch

En seguida abro – repuso una dulce voz del otro lado de la puerta

Instantes después, los dos chicos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro, tomando una limonada que el más pequeño de los rubios, había servido rápidamente en un vaso

Y bueno Butters, lo que me trago aquí tiene que ver respecto a el viaje – repuso algo entre cortado el chico

A el viaje, no sabes lo feliz que me hicisteis al invitarme, a ir con ustedes, en realidad los mas felices fueron mis padres – dijo el dueño de casa mientras le mostraba una delicada sonrisa a su amigo

¿Tus padres? - pregunto sorprendido Kenny

Si veras, después de que los lograsteis convencer, por alguna extraña razón, después de algunos días, decidieron irse de segunda luna de miel al mediterráneo, a decir verdad, esperaba que me dieras hospedaje en tu casa- dijo el chico mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente - los días que falta para el viaje, dado que mis padres, se fueron desde hace dos días, y bueno – repuso Butters algo apenado – me da algo de miedo quedarme solo en esta casa tan grande

Esas simples palabras, dejaron a Kenny fuera de combate por algunos instantes, el y Butters durmiendo en la misma cama, sin la supervisión de algún adulto responsable, sin nada mas que separa su cuerpos desnudos que una fina pijama y una sabana, para el chico de camisa naranja eso era casi como estar al borde del nirvana, pero su estaxis no duro mucho, a un en contra de su voluntad, era mejor romper esa linda burbuja ahora y decirle a su amor platónico, que sus planes con el no podrían realizarse

Butters, no podre ir con ustedes al el viaje – dijo el rubio muy lentamente

La cara del pequeño rubio, mostro un rápido cambio de humor de sorpresa a desconcierto pasando luego apesadumbrar y luego a inquietud, en muy pocos segundos

¿Y por que no podrás ir con nosotros? – pregunto Butters

Cuestiones familiares – dijo su interlocutor

La cara del pequeño rubio rápidamente cambio de inquietud a un pequeño enojo, con esas simples palabras

¿Con que cuestiones familiares – entre dijo el chico poniéndose de pie – mas bien son cuestiones de faldas – exclamo mientras levantaba los vasos vacios

No, no es eso – repuso rápidamente el chico

No mientas Kenny, siempre es eso - replico el rubio – recuerdas hace un año, me habías prometido venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y que paso luego – reclamo el chico

Esas simples palabras, habían tomado por sorpresa al rubio que no se esperaba un golpe tan rápido y a un más tan certero, por parte de su amado

No es verdad que cancelaste, todo de ultimo minuto, por ir a ver a esa tal Kelly – dijo el chico mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cocina – no sabes lo idiota que me sentí al tener que quitarme la camisa que me había mandado hacer que decía estoy al lado de mi mejor amigo – susurro el chico

¿Pero Butters yo? – repuso rápidamente Kenny

Vasta Kenny, ese día me cambiaste por una cualquiera que por el simple hecho que te abrió las patas para que tu pudiera descarga tu libido – reclamo el chico mientras se voltea ligeramente hacia su inter locutor

No es así – reclamo el rubio

A entonces, no es verdad que al gran Kenny McCormick, galán indiscutible de este chingado pueblo alegado dela mano de dios, deja plantado a sus amigos, por un par de tetas y una vulgar vagina – exclamo el chico iracundo

Butters estas mal interpretando las cosas – repuso el chico

No, no creo estar mal interpretando las cosas, creo que por fin estoy viendo las cosas como son – susurro el chico mientras bajaba delicadamente su cara haciendo que su hermoso cabello rubio ocultara delicadamente sus ojos – prefieres estar con una cualquiera en lugar que conmigo – suspiro el chico mientras una fuertes lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas

La situación en definitiva se había salido de control en esos momentos para Kenny, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que Butters técnicamente se le estaba declarando, ahí mismo, que el era la persona mas importante para el en su vida, y que sentía celos de que el, no lo viera así, y ahora esto de que cancelaran un viaje donde los dos estarían juntos dos meses, era la gota que había derramado el vaso

En ese momento su corazón se encogió, si algo había prometido nunca hacer en toda su chingada vida, era hacer llorar a Butters, y eso era lo que técnicamente había provocado por esa pequeña discusión, respecto a su libertinaje y lealtad, verlo ahí llorando de pie frente a el con dos vasos de vidrio rotos en el piso, era algo que le hacia dar vueltas en su corazón, tenia que hacer algo y rápido o definitivamente perdería a su niño para siempre

Butters yo – repuso el chico lentamente mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico

Que - replico entre cortado el chico

Yo – exclamo el chico, mientras tomaba a su amado, de los hombros y con una mano lo obligaba a un contra sus deseos a mostrarle su hermoso rostro el cual estaba en esos momentos bañando por dos cascadas de lagrimas

Si – replico el mas pequeño de los chicos, hasta que sintió algo sobre sus labios

En realidad Kenny nunca se logro explicar como habían terminado en esa situación, quizás era el hecho de que Butters se le declarara, o el hecho de verlo tan vulnerable, o el simple hecho de que estaban los dos solos en esa casa y que pasara lo que pasara nada ni nadie los interrumpiría o al menos eso creyó el chico mientras besaba a su amado con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo podrían ofrecerle, o hasta que eso paso

Tenemos cuarenta y ocho horas – repuso Butters, mientras miraba a Kenny con un ligero sonrojo, al mismo tiempo que sostenía la nota escrita con letras en rojo sangre en su mano izquierda

El rubio en cuestión, simplemente se limito a ver la flecha que se había incrustado profundamente en la pared de la cocina, la cual había ocasionado que ese momento tan mágico que compartía con su amado se rompiera

¿Para que Kenny? – volvió a preguntar el mas pequeño de los rubios, mientras se aferraba a el brazo de su amado

Para llegar a nuestro destino – repuso el chico mientras abrazaba a su amado, el cual simplemente se dejo hacer

Para el rubio la cosa estaba clara, tenia que terminar con ese maldito asunto, sin que eso impidiera disfrutar la hermosa relación que en esos momentos empezaba con su amado, y si tenia que ir a ese lugar que tanto temía con el, que hacia fuera y por el santísimo que lo lograría o su nombre no era

Kenneth McCormick


	2. Chapter 2

El vuelo había sido completamente tranquilo, incluso mejor que sus últimos vuelos, incluyendo ese donde voló treinta y seis horas para treinta y seis kilómetros

Señores pasajeros, nos estamos aproximando a el aeropuerto internacional Benito Juárez en la hermosa ciudad de México, la temperatura actual es de quince grados y de nueva cuenta les agradecemos por volar en american airlines – repuso una de las sobre cargos, mientras la luces que indicaban que regresaran el asiento a nivel vertical se encendían

Todo esto para el chico McCormick era casi como si no tuviera otra opción, sabia muy bien que desobedecer una de sus ordenes, era una sentencia de muerte inminente, por el no tenia miedo, después de todo el revivía día con día, en realidad el que le preocupaba sobre manera era el pequeño rubio que se encontraba a su derecha observando ávidamente por la ventanilla, todo lo que sus hermosos ojos azul grisáceos, lo dejaban observar

Todo, en realidad todo había sido calculadamente planeado en aquel viaje, bueno casi todo, pensó el chico, al recordar la declaración de su amado, el cual todavía se ruborizaba algo cuando el trataba de darle la mano, estaba completamente seguro que no importaba cuanto poder tuviera ese anciano, nunca viera logrado convencer a su Butters, que hiciera una cosa así, en cuando a lo otro, se notaba que por muy viejo o enfermo que dijeran que estaba, todavía lograba desarrollar sus planes sin mas problemas que mover una mano

En todo se veía su mano en taxi, que los esperaba afuera de la casa de los Scoths, la rapidez con la que los obligo a subir al taxi el chofer del mismo, el hecho de que al llegar a el aeropuerto de Denver, dos maletas con sus respectivos nombres se encontraban en el porta equipaje del auto y sobre todo, esos dos pasajes con destino a México en el primer avión que salía hacia la Ciudad de México, en clase ejecutiva, se notaba que el viejo en realidad tenia muchas ganas de verlo, pero para que eso era algo que su pobre mente se trataba de desvelar

Guau Kenny, ¿en serio toda esa gente vive en ese valle? – pregunto Butters mientras se voltea a ver a su amado

Así es Butters, la Ciudad de México es la tercera ciudad mas poblada del mundo después de Seúl y Tokio respectivamente, te sorprendería saber que tiene mas población que ciudad New York – respondió el rubio, mientras se pegaba un poco a su amado, el cual volvió la cara para seguir observando el paisaje

Disculpen, estamos a punto aterrizar, les molestaríamos, con volver a colocar sus asientos en posición vertical, y abrocharse el cinturón, gracias de ante mano – repuso cortes mente una sobre cargo

Los chicos obedecieron sin mas, después de todo estaban a punto de aterrizar, y no querían provocar un retraso en el aterrizaje

Hacia donde vamos – pregunto Butters, mientras cargaba la valija que llevaba su nombre, en realidad era extraño, todo esto era extraño, pero al menos había algo bueno de estar ahí, el estaba a su lado

Descuida, pronto lo averiguaremos – repuso calmadamente Kenny, mientras con sus ojos buscaba alguna señal, la cual encontró en un sujeto vestido de traje negro que llevaba en lo alto un letrero con la palabra pintada McCormick en el

Yo soy McCormick – respondió el chico, al acercarse a el sujeto

Si lo se, que ya no te acuerdas de un viejo amigo, pequeño frijol – dijo el hombre

Antonio ¿eres tu?– repuso el chico mientras dejaba caer su valija

El mismo que ves y canta – dijo el viejo mientras dejaba caer el letrero

Después de eso ninguno de los dos pudo evitar abrazar al otro, en realidad había sido tanto tiempo, que cuatro o cinco años que no se habían vuelto a saber nada del otro y ahora este recuentro inesperado ocurría

Valla que as crecido chamaco – respondió el señor, con ya algunas canas en la cabeza

Y tu has sabido envejecer con dignidad – respondió por igual el rubio, mientras veía como su amigo, a un conservaba ese porte de matador español, con el cual había nacido

Y bueno, quien es el chico que te acompaña – repuso Antonio, mirando al otro chico rubio que hasta el momento, se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación

A el es – iba a responder el rubio cuando Antonio se lo quedo mirando

Le pregunte a el, creo que el chico tiene lengua o me equivoco, por que si es así una disculpa de antemano - repuso Antonio mientras estiraba la mano a el pequeño de los Scoths – y bueno tu nombre es – repuso nuevamente el sujeto

Para el chico esa situación, estaba incluso mas haya de sus experiencias personales, cercanas, siempre era presentado por alguien mas, y ahora este sujeto con pinta de español, no solo se dirigía a el con voz enérgica, si no que con una mirada había silenciado a su amado, pero bueno no debía tardarse tanto en contestar, no sabia hasta donde la situación pudiera ser manejable

Mi nombre es Leopold Scoths, pero todos me llaman Butters – replico el chico, mientras le daba un apretón de manos

Valla que tienes una buena mano chamaco, ven aquí – repuso Antonio mientras abrazaba al chico – es un honor conocerte, mi nombre es Antonio Navarra Soto, para servirte a ti y a dios – repuso el sujeto mientras soltaba al chico – bueno creo que será mejor irnos, así que chamacos suban esas valijas a la cajuela del coche y vámonos – dijo enérgicamente Antonio

El viaje en realidad era mas rápido, de lo que recordaba Kenny o al menos eso le pareció a el, mientras que para su amado todo era sumamente interesante que ver, gente en calle mejor dicho demasiada gente en la calle, y cosas que en su ciudad vieran sido catalogadas de locuras o insalubres, en especial eso de vender comida preparada a un lado de un estacionamiento, o a las afueras de algo que Antonio llamaba estaciones del metro

Vieja tenias que ser – fue lo primero que hoyo decir a su acompañante, por primera ves en algún tiempo – me enoja que a cada pendejo que paga una mordida, le den su licencia de manejo, por que siempre son esas viejas tarugas las que no saben conducir – repuso enérgicamente el hombre, mientras volvía a sonar el claxon, que según Butters, poco después parecía escribir una palabra

¿Cómo esta? – pregunto finalmente Kenny

Vivo – respondió Antonio ante la pregunta de su amigo

Ya se que esta vivo, tu sabes a que me refiero – respondió el rubio

Bueno a estado mejor, los doctores no le dan mas de seis meses de vida – repuso el sujeto

Ya veo, entonces es por eso que me mando a llamar – respondió el chico

Eso parece, a un que a decir verdad, no todos están felices de que te llamara, para algunos tu ya eres un Gay Americano – respondió con un marcado asentó español Antonio

Los ojos de butters se figaron en Kenny ¿De que diablos estaban hablando? ¿Quién era esa persona que seguía con vida? Y por que parecía que lo de Gay Americano era mas un insulto que una afirmación

Puedo ser un Gay, pero a un así tengo los putos pantalones para chingarme a cada uno de esos hijos de puta – respondió Kenny entre cortadamente

Si no me lo dices no me lo creo – dijo Antonio guiñándole el ojo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada rápida a Butters el cual se sonrojo sobre manera – a un que a decir verdad tus gustos, no están nada mal – concluyo el español

Ni se te ocurra, el es solo mío, entendiste y nada ni nadie me alegara de el – replico Kenny, mientras tomaba dulcemente a su Bunny entre sus brazos y lo empezaba a besar

Para el mas pequeño de los rubios la situación cada vez era mas extraña, pero que importaba si su amado lo besaba con tanta pasión, con tanta necesitada, que importaba que estuvieran a miles de millas de su casa, que nadie supiera donde estuvieran, o incluso que lo estuvieran a punto de hacerlo en un automóvil a ochenta kilómetros por hora, acaso todo eso tenia alguna importancia si el estaba a su lado

Algunas horas después

Bueno nos detendremos a comer aquí, y por el amor de dios, pónganse algo de ropa – dijo Antonio, mientras se bajaba del auto

Los dos rubios permanecieron un largo rato a un entrelazados, no lo habían hecho a un, solo había sido un faje que por lo que averiguaron después había durado mínimo casi tres horas

Bueno será mejor no retrasarnos, Antonio no es un persona que pierda su hora de la comida con tanta facilidad – respondió Kenny mientras se ponía su camisola

¿Kenny yo? – repuso butters mientras se aferraba a el

Si se que tienes miedo y que quieres respuestas pero aguanta un poco mas, por favor amor, te prometo que pronto contestare a todas tus preguntas – repuso el chico mientras salía del auto, lo que obligo a su amado a seguirlo rápidamente mientras todas sus preguntas se quedaban momentáneamente sin respuesta

¿Qué demonios hacemos en tres marías? Se supone que su casa esta en las lomas o no – pregunto Kenny mientras se sentaba a la mesa, después de ayudar a Butters hacer lo mismo

Descuida, solo iremos a otra de sus casas, por su estado de salud, fue trasladado por orden de sus médicos a su finca en Oaxtepec - repuso Antonio mientras veía el menú

Ya decidieron que van ordenar – repuso una mesera

Si señorita, queremos dos kilos de cecina, medio de chorizo, un kilo de tortillas, un cuarto de guacamole y frijoles para acompañar, además de unos cuantos aguacates y chiles habaneros, una cerveza bien fría y dos coca colas – repuso calmadamente Antonio

¿Creo que de vistes preguntarnos lo que nos gustaría comer, no crees – repuso Kenny con una ligera sonrisa

Va tonterías, serán gringos pero aquí están en México, es mejor que empiecen a acostumbrar sus tripas a comida de verdad o no es así huerito – replico Antonio, mirando fijamente a Butters

Bueno yo, creo que no es malo probar cosas nuevas – repuso el chico algo entrecortado, la sola mirada de Antonio lo dejaba casi helado, pero era una sensación de el helades diferente al que le producía Kenny, este era una sensación de humildad, en lugar de amor y deseo

Quince minutos después, para Butters la situación de la comida, estaba siendo en si un reto difícil de sobre llevar, dado que estaba acostumbrado a usar cubiertos de algún tipo, pero no ahí, en ese restaurante estaba su amado y Antonio colocando trozos de carne sobre una tortilla untándole guacamole y frijoles y sin mas comiendo sin usar casi la cuchara que visiblemente solo se usaba para untar

Vamos prueba un poco – le dijo Kenny mientras le ofrecía un taco medianamente relleno, lo cual no evitaba que algo del guacamole escurriera

No como picante y tu lo sabes – exclamo Butters sobre saltado

Niño el guacamole no tiene picante, bueno tiene algo pero no es comparado a una buena salsa de molcajete con un piquito de gallo y unas buenas cebollitas asadas – exclamo Antonio que viera seguido con el curso de gastronomía mexicana si Kenny no le viera dicho que mejor comiera antes que se enfriara

Después de so la comida prosiguió tranquilamente, a decir verdad era una de las carnes mas suaves que el chico había comido en su vida, claro esta que cuando se entero que era carne de caballo, su estomago no pudo evitar gruñir un poco en señal de asco, bueno al menos no vomito y por eso le daba gracias a dios de no haber hecho un ridículo en ese lugar y mas a un frente a su amado y el amigo de el

Después de que Antonio pagara y se quejara de lo alto de los precios, con unas palabras que luego Kenny le explico que parecía repetir casi cada vez que comía, prosiguieron su camino hacia el encuentro con su destino


End file.
